this summer
by nanas manis
Summary: menjalani hari-hari sunyi denganmu, menimbulkan candu tak berujung. hingga menarik perhatian orang-orang lain.
1. Love Confession

**Semua karakter milik: Haruichi Furudate**

 **Tasha hanya mengadopsinya menjadi sebuah _fan fiction_ pendek.**

 _ **Feel free to review! Psst, its my first fanfic!**_

 _ **Warning: Fluffy**_ **(mungkin bisa bikin orang mual),** _ **OOC's,**_ **Gaje, _Boys Love,_ EBI-nya ngaco!,** _ **Typo?  
**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Hinata pikir, segalanya akan berjalan normal. Dengan segudang rutinitas keseharian yang berulang dan berlanjut terus-menerus. Termasuk bertemu Kageyama; _partner,_ _setter_ klub bola voli Karasuno, sekaligus seseorang yang disukainya sejak hari kemenangan babak _semi_ _final_ _Spring High Tournament_ melawan klub bola voli Aoba Johsai.

Namun tadi malam, Kageyama mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak disangka-sangka oleh si pemilik _spike_ kilat itu. Berkata bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta pada Hinata dan ingin menjadi kekasihnya. Kalimat tersebut selalu terngiang di telinga Shouyou. Membuat tidur malamnya berantakan, juga seakan memaksa memutar ulang memori ketika mereka pulang bersama menuju stasiun kereta tiap kali memejamkan mata.

Saat itu udara malam sangat dingin, bagai akan menusuk tulang-tulang manusia yang sedang berada di luar rumah maupun bangunan. Hinata sebagaimana mestinya, menggiring sepeda hitam seraya menyusuri jalan. Di samping, ada si _setter_ tengah memegang sepotong bakpao isi daging sambil melangkahkan kaki beriringan _partner_ -nya. Diam; tak ada yang memulai berbicara. Cuma ada suara langkah kaki, bunyi jangkrik-jangkrik saling bersahutan, serta kucing mengeong. Hingga ketika sampai di perempatan jalan, Kageyama berdeham kemudian mencengkram bahu si _chibi_ dengan mata mengintimidasi.

"Besok ... musim panas, iya kan?" Ucapnya terdengar bergetar.

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya lalu berbalik menghadap Tobio, "E-eh? Y-ya. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku ..., sudah lama ingin mengutarakannya, tapi—" Kageyama menarik napas panjang, berusaha meredam debaran jantung tak keruannya. "Tapi karena tidak ada waktu yang tepat, jadi kupendam. Diganggu mulu sih, sama Tanaka dan Noya."

Hinata menghela napas, "Kageyama! _To the point_ saja, oke? Kita harus segera pulang sebelum keberangkatan kereta terakhir ..." Lagi pula ia serasa tidak nyaman dengan gaya bicara Tobio sekarang; layaknya _setter_ pemilik wajah seram nan kecut itu ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang tak terduga baginya dan bertema berat.

"Oke, intinya—" jemari Kageyama mulai menelusuri dan menggaruk tengkuknya, kini perasaan gugup semakin menjalari setiap inchi tubuhnya. Cowok di depannya menatap penuh ketidaksabaran, baru kali ini ia benar-benar terlihat gelisah, pikir Shouyou. "Eng, a-aku jatuh ci-cinta kepada— ARGH! _Dumbass!_ Kenapa sih susah sekali ngomong sama kamu?! Berhenti memasang wajah polos ketika menatapku, bodoh!" Tiba-tiba ia mencubit kedua pipi teman seklubnya dengan penuh rasa berang bercampur malu.

Orang yang dicubit seketika meronta sambil menahan rasa sakit, " _Ittaiiiiii ...!_ Lepaskan _bakageyama!_ " Seakan dunia sedang menanggapi jeritannya; beberapa burung hantu, kucing, bahkan seorang gadis kecil di rumah sebelah kanan mereka berdiri entah kenapa ikutan terpekik. Seketika menghentikan kelakuan Kageyama dan meninggalkan kebungkaman. "De-dengar," kata Hinata terengah seraya mengelus pipinya, "Ini sudah malam, jangan membuatku berteriak atau orang lain bangun! Sekarang ngomong, kau jatuh cinta pada siapa? Dan jangan terbata-bata begini. Aku pengin cepat pulang tahu!"

"Baiklah," Kageyama membuang muka, memilih melihat jalanan beraspal mulus ketimbang memandang tepat wajah _baby face_ milik Shouyou. "Aku jatuh cinta kepadamu, puas? Silakan tertawa, aku enggak marah sekalipun."

Alih-alih tertawa layaknya dia perintahkan, si rambut oranye malah terenyuh. Isi pikiran Hinata mulai dipenuhi Kageyama. Perasaanya terhadap laki-laki penyuka susu _vanilla_ itu telahterbalas, dan _love confession_ tersebut terjadi pada malam sebelum musim panas datang. Dengan tengggorokan yang anehnya menjadi kering ini Hinata berkata: "Ya, aku juga menyukaimu."

"Ka-kalau begitu …, jadi pacarku?"

"Baik, permintaanmu diterima ..."

—Seketika air mata Shouyou meluruh begitu saja.


	2. Happy?

**Semua karakter milik: Haruichi Furudate**

 **Tasha hanya mengadopsinya menjadi sebuah _fan fiction_ pendek.**

 _ **Feel free to review! Psst, its my first fanfic!**_

 _ **Warning: Fluffy**_ **(mungkin bisa bikin orang mual),** _ **OOC's,**_ **Gaje, _Boys Love,_ EBI-nya ngaco!,** _ **Typo?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Tempat yang dipenuhi oleh hamparan bunga bermekaran memang indah untuk tiap insan mencari cinta serta kebahagiaan. Kumpulan awan-awan putih membentang menghiasi cakrawala bersama birunya langit, semakin memberikan kehangatan bagi siapa pun yang menatapnya. Terik sang mentari tampak semangat, burung-burung mulai berterbangan berlomba mencari makan, taburan kelopak bunga mengalir melalui celah-celah bangunan Miyagi. Cuaca yang sangat mendukung mengingat hari ini Tobio Kageyama bersama Shouyou Hinata telah resmi berpacaran. Perasaan mereka cocok dengan cuaca hangat kali ini.

Sekarang tanggal pertama memasuki musim panas. Sementara orang-orang sedang merayakan kebahagiaan berakhirnya musim hujan, Hinata malah mengayuh sepeda menuju ke sekolah dengan mata berat, kantung mata yang sedikit menebal, serta penampilan kusut. Di depan gerbang Kageyama sudah menunggu. Pemuda berambut oranye itu tidak mengatakan apapun bahkan sampai ia memarkirkan sepedanya; begitu pun kekasihnya. Tobio seperti biasa wajahnya yang masam tetiba berubah kecut (lebih masam maksudnya), ketika dia hendak adu berlari Shouyou hanya berjalan biasa— seakan mengabaikan dirinya.

Tobio berusaha menjajari langkah kaki Shouyou yang lamban, "Oi! Kau kenapa sih?" Tanyanya geram.

Hinata menoleh terhadap pacar barunya, "Apa? O-oh, aku enggak apa kok, hanya saja—"

"Hanya saja?!" Potong Kageyama terdengar terkejut nan khawatir.

"Hanya saja aku lelah karena kurang tidur …." Jawab Shouyou seraya menghela napas, "Geez, bikin kesal! Semalam tidak bisa tidur! Setiap memejamkan mata wajah serammu terbayang. Tahu enggak, saat akhirnya bisa melewati muka mirip setanmu itu, ingatan waktu kamu menyatakan cinta jadi lewat. Dan waktu itu juga aku terbangun dengan napas ngos-ngosan …!"

Laki-laki yang memiliki _toss_ akurat itu membuka resleting kantong tas depan sambil mengeluarkan satu kotak susu _vanilla_. Dia melepas sedotan putih yang menempel di kotak kemudian menancapkannya. Meminum sebagian isinya, lalu memberikan kotak susu itu pada Shouyou dan bertanya: "Apa segitu _awkward_ -nya _love confession_ -ku itu?"

"Tentu! Apa kamu sama sekali tidak susah tidur karena kepikiran? Huh …, menyebalkan sekali kalau jawabannya iya!" Ujar Hinata sesudah meminum susu kotak Tobio. "Oiya! Jam makan siang nanti setelah beberapa kali latihan servis, makan bersama yuk? _Okaa-san_ menyediakan _bento_ dengan isi _roll egg!_ Kau bisa mencobanya nanti."

"Terserahmu lah," jawab Kageyama datar. Pikirannya sedikit kacau; walau mereka sering makan bersama, tapi kali ini terasa berbeda. Di otaknya, tawaran Shouyou lebih serasa ajakan kencan di sekolah. Memikirkan bagaimana mereka bertukar bekal, saling menyuapi, tertawa bersama, membuat jantungnya kembali berdetak layaknya pelari _marathon_ yang hampir _finish. Sial!_ Umpat Tobio kesal.

Hinata menyipitkan mata, memperhatikan raut wajah cowok bersurai hitam di sampingnya secara seksama. "Oi, telinga dan pipimu mulai merah! Jangan-jangan kamu bahagia saat aku ajak makan bareng. Iya kan?!" Kedua bola mata Hinata langsung berkilat senang. Baginya, jarang sekali bisa melihat pacarnya yang tiba-tiba nge- _blushing._ Sayang ia tidak membawa ponsel sekarang. Kalau tidak, dia pasti sudah kalap menekan-nekan tombol untuk menjepret.

"—Tidak," Tobio membuang muka, "Mana mungkin aku bisa bahagia? _Dumbass!_ "

"Geez, terus terang sajalah!"

"Aku ini jujur, bodoh!" Tukas Kageyama seraya mempercepat langkahnya.

Hinata mulai berlari kecil, menyamai Tobio dengan hanya berjalan kaki akan tertinggal. "Kau tidak jujur! Ayolah, katakan jika kau senang! Setidaknya buat aku tersenyum pagi ini …." Tangannya merengut jaket Kageyama, "Tidakkah kau lihat mataku yang sayu?!"

"Ukh! Berhenti berbicara hal yang tidak benar! Cepatlah ke kelas atau kutendang, _boge!_ "

"Hmp! Baiklah," Hinata menyerah. Merengut, kemudian melempar cibiran lalu berjalan mendahului Kageyama. Dia tidak tahu; bahwa setiap kali dirinya meminta kejujuran, perasaan Tobio tambah bergelojak. Cowok jiwa _setter_ itu tidak bisa seperti _partner_ -nya yang mampu memperlihatkan kebahagiaan dengan mudah. Satu-satunya cara ialah bertingkah laku pura-pura angkuh layaknya _tsundere_. Saat ia sudah memastikan Shouyou jauh dari sekelilingnya, ia bergumam kecil:

"—Ya, aku senang. Sialan …."


	3. Feelings

**Aduh aku nista banget ngetik cerita receh begini :")**

 **Semua karakter milik: Haruichi Furudate**

 **Tasha hanya mengadopsinya menjadi sebuah _fan fiction_ pendek.**

 _ **Feel free to review! Psst, its my first fanfic!**_

 _ **Warning: Fluffy**_ **(mungkin bisa bikin orang mual),** _ **OOC's,**_ **Gaje, _Boys Love,_ EBI-nya ngaco!,** _ **Typo?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Kageyama mengambil satu telur dadar gulung dari kotak makan dengan sumpit, kemudian menyuapkan pada pacarnya. "Nih, buka mulutmu." Ketika Hinata membuka mulutnya, cowok bersurai hitam itu seperti merasa ada kejutan listrik di tubuhnya. Pemandangan di depan mata seakan berbunga-bunga, penuh efek _blink-blink_ menyilaukan mata yang menambah kesan keimutan Shouyou. Apalagi Kageyama sudah mencoba _rolled omelette_ milik Hinata, dan tiba-tiba merasa seperti memiliki calon ibu mertua yang pandai memasak— iya jika berhasil menikahi cowok pendek itu.

Kalau pikiran Kageyama tengah bersenang-senang, lain halnya pada Hinata; sampai saat ini dia masih tidak percaya bahwa mempunyai hubungan lebih sekedar teman dengan cowok tinggi di samping kanannya. Ya, ia senang rasa sukanya telah terbalas, tapi Hinata merasa ada yang kurang. Entah apa itu. Selama jam pelajaran tadi, dia terus-menerus melamun dan memikirkan hal-hal seputar perasaan. Beruntung guru mata pelajaran bahasa modernnya tidak menyadari kalau ia berpikir sana-sini.

Ketika latihan _passing_ serta servis sebentar di gedung olahraga kedua, Shouyou sempat menanyakan masalah tersebut kepada Sugawara. "Suga- _san,_ aku jadian dan butuh saran!" Hinata memulai percakapan setelah memastikan Tobio tidak ada dalam ruang klub. Di sini hanya ada dirinya, Sugawara, serta Tsukishima.

Tsukki sedikit terkejut mendengar permintaan dan melihat keseriusan dalam wajah Shouyou. "Woah ... aku kira otakmu penuh bola voli saja. Ternyata bisa juga toh, suka sama orang. Kayaknya dunia akan segera kiamat," timpalnya sarkasme sambil mengencangkan ikatan tali sepatu.

Hinata yang mulai serius jadi jengkel, "Apa katamu?!" Tukasnya seraya melempar tatapan mematikan.

"Aku bilang otakmu cuma tentang bola voli."

"Kurang aj—"

Si rambut abu-abu segera melerai mereka sebelum terjadi apa-apa. "Eerr ... Tsukishima, bisa tolong jangan buat ia kesal? Sebagai teman, memberikan suatu saran merupakan perbuatan baik, kan?" Ujarnya lembut. Setelah mendapat jawaban iya dari laki-laki ber- _megane_ itu, Sugawara langsung ikut duduk bersila. "Silakan, kamu ingin bertanya apa?" Katanya seraya tersenyum manis layaknya ibu kepada anak.

Menyampingkan rasa kesalnya, Shouyou menjelaskan: "Be-begini, aku sudah menyukai seseorang sejak dulu. Kemarin dia menyatakan cinta, lalu kami jadian. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan agar dia tidak menyesal pacaran denganku. Ini pertama kali bagiku merasakan cinta ..." Sungguh, mengeluarkan kalimat tadi butuh pengorbanan harga diri untuk Hinata. Membicarakan selain kegiatan bola voli pada kakak kelasnya adalah hal baru. Ia tahu kalau mukanya sekarang memerah— mungkin kedua telinganya pun begitu.

Sesaat Koushi terdiam mencerna setiap kata _kouhai_ -nya; memikirkan jawaban terbaik sekaligus mudah dimengerti untuk ukuran Shouyou tak mudah. Sesudah mempertimbangkan beberapa pilihan, akhirnya ia menanggapi: "Hmm ... menurutku menghindari rencana-rencana aneh, tetap tenang terus coba perdekat diri. Seperti makan siang bersama mungkin?" Sugawara melirik menuju laki-laki _blonde_ yang berdiri di ambang pintu, "Bagaimana kalau bertanya ke Tsukishima? Kupikir dia lumayan populer."

"Sebagai manusia berdarah panas, lebih baik kau langsung bilang apa yang ada di pikiran," respons Kei kemudian tertawa kecil. "Memangnya siapa pacarmu?"

Si penyandang julukan _shrimpy_ itu membuang wajah karena malu. "—Ka-Kageyama- _kun_ ..."

"Huh?!"

Mengingat ekspresi Sugawara dan Tsukishima yang bengong akibat menyebut nama raja lapangan, membuatnya terkekeh sendiri sambil sesekali membalas obrolan Kageyama. Ah, tetapi lawan bicaranya sadar jika ia sedang menyibukkan diri dengan pikiran, tidak berfokus padanya. "Oi, Ngomong-ngomong kenapa senyum-senyum? Menjijikkan," sembur Tobio sontak menyadarkan Hinata.

"Ah. Tak ada," aku Shouyou sambil menggelengkan kepala.

" _Dumbass_ , mata dan suaramu enggak meyakinkan."

"Aku jujur! Geez ... apa ini bentuk balas dendammu atas pagi tadi?"

Kageyama mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah kekasihnya, "Bisa jadi. Antara ya dan tidak."

Bukannya takut, cowok rambut oranye itu malah tambah malu. Posisi mereka memungkinkan untuk melakukan suatu hal tuk sepasang kekasih— yaitu ciuman. Kedua mata saling menatap, jarak di antara muka tidak lebih dari dua centimeter, debaran jantung masing-masing perlahan semakin cepat. "Kau kejam Bakageyama. Sangat kejam ...!" Serunya sambil memukul punggung Tobio.

Sementara dua cowok tengah bermesraan di belakang gedung olahraga, terdapat seorang gadis berambut hitam sebahu bertelungkup sedang mengamati di balik semak-semak lebat. Di tangan kanannya menggenggam erat sepucuk surat berwarna merah muda memakai stempel bentuk hati. Sebaliknya di tangan kiri memegang satu teropong yang mengarah _duo absurd_ itu. "—Kenapa? Aku sangka kamu _single_ Tobio- _kun_ ...? Tch, ka-kalau dibiarkan berdua itu pasti makin belok, dan aku tidak bisa lepas dari sebutan _fujoshi!_ Lalu selamanya akan menjadi perempuan jomblo, yang merelakan cintanya karena laki-laki yang disuka adalah seorang penyuka cowok! Gwaaah ...! _Kuso, baka!_ "


	4. Hah?

**Aduh aku nista banget ngetik cerita receh begini. Dan ini cerita udah lama banget enggak di- _update_ :")**

 **Semua karakter milik: Haruichi Furudate**

 **Tasha hanya mengadopsinya menjadi sebuah _fan fiction_ pendek.**

 _ **Feel free to review! Psst, its my first fanfic!**_

 _ **Warning: Fluffy**_ **(mungkin bisa bikin orang mual),** _ **OOC's,**_ **Gaje, _Boys Love,_ EBI-nya ngaco!,** _ **Typo?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Hancur.

Hatinya yang serapuh kapas itu telah hancur berkeping-keping. Kalau diimajinasikan, potongan-potongan hatinya berserakan sepanjang jalan dari di belakang gedung olahraga kedua sampai ia berada di kelas. Untungnya itu hanyalah delusi seorang gadis yang sedang patah hati semata. Kalau benar terjadi, sekarang ia sudah mati mengenaskan karena cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Baginya ini adalah sebuah kutukan. Di satu sisi dia sakit, tapi di sisi lain dirinya senang; ternyata di sekolahnya ada yang _gay_ betulan dan bisa di- _fangirling_ -kan setiap saat. "Mas, kok tega sih sama aku? Enggak bilang-bilang kalau kamu baru jadian sama _spiker_ berwajah _uke_ itu?" Lirihnya sambil merobek selembar kertas di pertengahan buku catatan matematikanya. Saat ini perasaannya kacau. Untuk melampiaskan, ia mulai menuliskan sebuah _fan fiction_ pendek tentang kejadiannya tadi. Bulir-bulir air mata nista mulai berjatuhan membasahi kertasnya.

Dia tidak sadar, bahwa semua orang di kelas mulai memperhatikannya. Seorang perempuan cantik berambut hitam sepunggung, mendekati temannya yang memiliki rambut pirang sebahu dengan satu kuncir kecil dan mulai berbisik. " _Nee,_ Yachi _-san._ Ayumi _-chan_ kenapa yah? Dia kelihatan habis kena damprat orang. Wajahnya putus asa banget."

"E-entahlah. Tak biasanya dia nangis sampai ingusnya keluar begitu. A-aku akan menanyakannya."

Ia mulai berjalan menuju Ayumi dan duduk di sebelah kanannya. Dia sedikit bergidik ngeri ketika hawa suram dari gadis itu menerpa tubuhnya. Perasaan kasihan mulai melanda. Menarik napas panjang dan mulai memanggil, "Ayumi—"

"Yachi _-san,_ " ia tiba-tiba memotong. Ia menoleh kepada gadis disebelah lalu mengusap air matanya. "Apa aku ... kena kutukan karena jadi cewek _fujo?_ Gara-gara ini aku patah hati, lho!"

Saat Ayumi berkata, tiba-tiba bagaikan ada petir tak kasat mata yang menyambar jiwa lemah Yachi. Segudang pikiran negatif mulai menyelumbungi isi pikirannya. Untuk sesaat ia mengerti, alasan mengapa cewek ini nekat berdiri di dekat ruang ganti anak laki-laki dengan berlagak memata-matai sambil membawa teropong, karena dia adalah penggemar _boys love._ Tapi anak-anak perempuan yang lain tidak pernah berpikiran bahwa Ayumi mempunyai ketertarikan begitu, dan berasumsi jika ia agak mesum tetapi kesukaannya tetap 'lurus'. Makanya Yachi jadi syok ketika mengetahuinya lalu mulai mencari-cari bahan untuk menjawab.

 _Aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau—_ pikir Yachi kelimpungan. Wajahnya mulai pucat pasi, namun kemudian segera menguasai dirinya. "A-Ayumi- _chan,_ orang yang kamu suka itu homo?" Tanyanya berhati-hati.

Gadis yang ditanya menghela napas pasrah, "Ya. Aku percaya karena sudah melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku. Senang sih, tapi bikin sakit hati juga. Tuh, kan! Jadi serba salah gini!"

"A-aku turut bersedih. Yang sabar, yah?" Cuma itu yang bisa dikatakan oleh Yachi. Dia sebenarnya tidak jijik atau risih akan hal-hal berhubungan dengan cinta sesama jenis, namun menghadapi kenyataan jika ada orang yang memiliki cinta seperti itu di sekolah, telah menamparnya untuk bangkit dari rasa kalutnya. "Tunggu! Tadi kamu bilang gedung belakang olahraga, kan? Jadi _-_ "

"Ya. Kageyama Tobio dan Hinata Shouyou pacaran," Ayumi menjawab secara enteng. Tangan kanannya mulai sibuk menggenggam pulpen, seraya menggoreskan beberapa kata di atas kertas yang sudah lumayan kering dari tetesan air matanya. Perasaannya sekarang sedikit membaik.

Sementara, cewek pemegang posisi sebagai _manager_ kedua di klub bola voli Karasuno bagian pria itu cepat-cepat menelan air liurnya. Ia kaget. Kaget berat.

"HAH— umph?!"

Ayumi buru-buru menutup mulut gadis di depannya sebelum orang lain mendengar, "Ssst ...! Kumohon tenanglah," bujuknya. "Sebetulnya aku tidak begitu yakin apakah mereka punya hubungan lebih dari teman, soalnya aku enggak terlalu mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Aku hanya menganggap mereka pacaran dari lagaknya yang penuh dengan _hint_ manis-manis gitu."

"O-oh, kalau begitu, aku akan meminta kepada Kiyoko- _senpai_ untuk memberikan ijin padamu dalam mengawasi jalannya kegiatan klub selama sehari penuh. Detik ini, aku merasa tertarik ..."

Pembicaraan terpaksa terputus ketika seorang guru perempuan datang dibarengi suara bel berbunyi. Yachi bergegas kembali ke tempat duduknya, dan Ayumi hanya tersenyum kecil memikirkan kalau ia dapat kesempatan untuk mengawasi cowok ganteng secara dekat sambil melihat aksinya. Hatinya jadi deg-degan.


	5. Penguntit

**_Yes._ Tinggal satu _chapter_ lagi selesai sudah.  
**

 **Semua karakter milik: Haruichi Furudate**

 **Tasha hanya mengadopsinya menjadi sebuah _fan fiction_ pendek.**

 _ **Feel free to review! Psst, its my first fanfic!**_

 _ **Warning: Fluffy**_ **(mungkin bisa bikin orang mual),** _ **OOC's,**_ **Gaje, _Boys Love,_ EBI-nya ngaco!,** _ **Typo?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Berdebar.

Jantung Ayumi berdebar kencang. Setelah pembicaraan kemarin, pagi-pagi Ayumi dan Yachi pergi menemui Kiyoko- _senpai_ di ruang kelas tahun ketiga dan meminta persetujuannya. Untunglah, gadis cantik berambut hitam sebahu itu menganggukkan kepala. Hari ini ketika menjelang sore saat sepulang sekolah, Ayumi berdiri di depan pintu gedung olahraga. Kakak kelasnya itu memintanya mengenakan baju olahraga jika mau. _Hitung-hitung bisa membantu mengambilkan bola nanti,_ pikir Ayumi menirukan perkataan Daichi- _senpai_ , si kapten Karasuno ketika menerima permintaan tersebut.

Jari-jari tangannya menyentuh pintu, dan dalam sekali dorongan tiba-tiba bola voli melesat dengan cepat melewati wajah sisi kirinya serta menghantam lantai dengan keras. Hampir mengenainya jika seandainya dia tidak memalingkan wajah. Matanya membulat, jantungnya seperti pelari yang akan melewati garis _finish,_ napas ngos-ngosan, juga ini sudah kayak kondisi orang melihat hantu akibat kaget bercampur takut. Ia jatuh terduduk seraya meremas ujung bajunya. _Gila! Pantas teman-teman suka mutar balik walau melawati jalan ini kantin dekat. Ternyata bahaya banget. Kok bisa sih, Yachi-_ san _jadi_ manager _di sini walaupun dia sendiri rada penakut plus khawatiran banget?! Apa jiwa dan sifatnya tetiba berubah ketika di dalam sana?_ Pikir Ayumi kelimpungan.

Sementara di dalam gedung olahraga, semua _member_ Karasuno— kecuali Tobio dan Shouyou, sedang bengong melihat tingkah mereka. Termasuk Hisashi Kinoshita juga Kazuhito Narita— karakter _minor_ di fanfiksi _fandom_ Haikyuu manapun, terpaksa berhenti mendirikan tiang penyangga untuk memasang _net_ karena melihat teman seanggotanya hampir membahayakan nyawa orang. Bahkan Sugawara yang kalem, jadi ikut Daichi memunculkan perempatan siku-siku di pelipis. Benar-benar deh, yah. Kapan anak-anak tengik tersebut diam adem ayem barang sehari?

" _Idiot_ Kageyama! Kalau servis bola yang hati-hati, dong! Kalau kena cewek itu bagaimana nanti? Aku enggak mau temani kamu jika semisalnya dipanggil kepala sekolah! Biar aja situ, ngeliatin kepala botaknya," suara tinggi milik laki-laki memecah keheningan.

Satunya balas tak kalah kencang, "Aku enggak sengaja, _dumbass!_ Seandainya kau bisa _passing_ , ini pasti tidak terjadi!"

"Kageyama, Hinata, sudahlah!" Suara lembut namun tegas mirip Ibu terdengar.

Sayangnya tak didengar, "Apa?! Kau mau bilang aku lemah banget di _passing?_ "

"Haah, menyebalkan, dasar manusia berdarah panas." Seseorang menyeletuk pelan sambil membetulkan kacamata, kemudian dibalas anggukan kepala oleh laki-laki bersurai hijau tua di samping kanannya.

"Enggak! Kan aku ngomong—"

"Bodo amatlah, aku mau menolong gadis itu." Pintu terbuka lebih lebar lalu munculah seorang berambut oranye tengah memasang wajah sedih sekaligus jengkel— entahlah, setidaknya begitu di mata Ayumi. Dia sudah bingung mendeskripsikan ekspresi seseorang. Dirinya linglung.

Kemudian di belakang anak laki-laki pendek ukuran SMA, datang seorang cowok _raven_ yang lebih tinggi mendekati si gadis. Layaknya _slow motion,_ membikin denyut berdesir lembut. Rambut Kageyama berayun pelan ke kanan dan kiri dengan gerakan lari gagah seperti sang Raja yang ingin menyelamatkan Ratu. Wajah khawatir, mata ada setitik rasa kasihan, tangan terulur memberikan bantuan— tolong, imajinasi ini terlalu menawan.

"Aku minta maaf, ada yang luka?" Bahkan suara yang muncul terdengar bariton, berat namun maskulin dengan wajah sempurna serta blink-blink cantik di sekitarnya. Walau sebenarnya muka Tobio mirip hantu akibat senyum terpaksa. Bahkan Hinata sendiri menjauhi diri darinya. Delusi terkadang memanipulasi otak hingga stadium parah.

"A-aku enggak apa-apa kok, mas-mas ganteng." Bibirnya sukses meluncurkan kalimat berunsur putus urat malu tanpa direm. Berdasarkan tanggapan pada suatu hal, ada dua macam manusia berjenis kelamin pria di bumi. Salah satunya ketika disebut ganteng berbinar senang— Shouyou, dan sisanya bermuka tambah masam dengan tanda tanya besar— Kageyama.

Tobio menoleh ke _partner_ -nya, "Hah. Apa dia sakit? Kepalanya tebentur bola, yah?"

Yang ditanya malah menggelengkan kepala, "E-enggak tahu. Hey, kamu ada urusan apa di sini?"

"A-aku mau— eeh?!"

Belum sempat melanjutkan bicara, pergelangan tangan kanan Ayumi tiba-tiba ditarik maju hingga membuatnya terpaksa berdiri. Melewati _duo absurd_ ke dalam ruang olahraga ke dua. Orang yang memegang tangannya adalah Kiyoko, dan sedang membelakanginya. Langkah kaki mereka cepat, sampai di tengah ruangan berhenti. Ayumi kaget. Kaget sekali. Mana ia dilihati oleh anggota Karasuno yang lain lagi. Memberikan kesan baik di awal gagal sudah.

Lalu, ketika melihat gadis yang memiliki tahi lalat di dekat bibir tadi melakukan adegan berlarian, saudara dalam ribut— Tanaka dan Nishinoya, berteriak kesenangan macam _fans idol_ karena idolanya melakukan hal mustahil dilakukan. Sedangkan pasangan yang baru jadian secara diam-diam itu terkejut. Mereka saling pandang lalu berpikir, _Kiyoko-_ san _kok jadi rada Out Of Character_ _gini?_

—Sedih yah, hari ini niatnya si _fujoshi_ mau bahagia malah kejatuhan sial melulu.

"Pe-perkenalkan, dia teman sekelasku, Ayumi Hamasaki. Dia ada di sini u-untuk melakukan observasi kegiatan _club_ sebagai keperluan riset OSIS." Jelas Yachi cukup grogi di depan barisan anggota klub bola voli, setelah diperintahkan oleh Sugawara untuk berbaris. Tentunya dengan alasan dibuat-buat agar tujuan sebenarnya tak diketahui. Untungnya, gadis penasaran tersebut beneran salah satu anggota kesiswaan, jadi tidak ada yang curiga.

Laki-laki beraura kebapakan berambut hitam tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, silakan melakukan apa yang kamu perlu. Mohon maaf atas insiden tadi, anak-anak ini memang sedikit liar."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Sudah biasa kok," ujar Hamasaki lumrah. _Lagipula aku bertemu sang Raja bareng Ratunya,_ ucapnya girang dalam hati. Dia tersenyum lebar, "Baiklah, mohon bantuannya!"

Anggota menjawab serempak, "Mohon bantuannya juga ...!"

Setelah perkenalan dan memberitahu tujuan, mulailah si cewek kelainan orientasi kesukaan yang baru patah hati mematai pasangan _quick attack._ Mulai dari pemanasan dan peregangan yang entah kenapa terasa melihat adegan BL, khususnya pada _couple_ burung gagak hitam dan oranye serta— tunggu! Semua orang, kecuali Tanaka? Bola mata yang biasa-biasa saja langsung segar, bagaikan habis diciprat air es sedingin daerah Kutub Utara.

Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap lucu tanda tak percaya. "Tuhan, aku tuh, salah apa kok hari ini dikasih ujian sebegini beratnya?" Lirih si cewek pelan, sambil jelalatan menekan tombol kamera berkali-kali kala duduk di kursi pinggir ruangan. Tentu ia melakukannya secara diam-diam. Jika ketahuan oleh Hitoka atau kakak kelas cantik itu bisa berbahaya.

Sehabis adegan memanjakan mata— yang hampir membikin Ayumi nangis kejer, para anggota Karasuno memulai latihan dengan lari mengelilingi isi gedung dilanjut latihan masing-masing sebelum latih tanding antar tiga orang. Kali ini fokusnya terhadap Hinata dan Kageyama saja, tidak lebih. Paling kalau ada _hint-hint_ manis pada cowok-cowok lain baru dia mengalihkan pandangan.

Ketika Hamasaki sedang beraneh-aneh ria, dua orang anak laki-laki mulai merasa seperti terkena virus— maksudnya iritasi, akibat ditatap sedemikian rupa. Sambil tetap berlatih menyempurnakan _passing_ , Shouyou hati-hati membisikkan sepatah kata. "Kamu enggak merasa risih, gitu, ditatapin terus?"

"Ya jelas lah, terganggu. Aku aja mulai horor sendiri!" Tukas Tobio sambil terus me- _toss_ bola. "Kenapa sih, dia?"

Hinata menyempatkan diri melirik sekilas ke arah tersangka (yang anehnya bikin bulu kuduk meremang sebentar), sebelum kembali fokus pada bola. "Mana aku tahu! Mungkin—"

"Karena kita terkenal," ucap _setter_ kelas satu enteng. "Atau juga—"

"Dia tahu kalau kita pacaran."

Lawan bicaranya mengangguk, "Pilihan ke dua rasanya lebih meyakinkan, Shouyou."

"Iya, aku juga berpikiran begitu, Tobio- _kun._ "

Perlu sepuluh detik tidak kurang atau lebih, agar sepasang gagak jejadian yang hidup pakai tulang belakang tersebut dapat mengerti situasi genting. Setelah menyadarinya, mereka kontan berseru kencang secara bersamaan. "EH, ASTAGA! BAHAYA DONG, KALAU DIA TAHU?!"

Si surai hitam giliran berteriak, kali ini dia sendiri saja teriaknya. "GIMANA SIH, KOK BARU SADAR KAMU! BODOH."

"Tolong jangan teriak-teriak!" Sugawara menegur seraya memberikan _toss_ pada Asahi untuk di- _spike._

"Ya, maaf!" Jawab mereka berdua serempak.

Karena tidak awas, bola voli terlempar dengan tidak sempurna dari tangan Tobio lalu jatuh mengenai kepala _middle blocker_ pendek. Sontak ia berteriak mengaduh sambil mengelus-ngelus kepala. Walau melihat _kareshi_ -nya tampat kesakitan, Kageyama malah mengelus bola voli dan memberikan tatapan seolah-olah berkata; itu-kepala-Shouyou-sudah-biasa-kena-benda-keras-jadi-aku-khawatirnya-sama-bola-aja. Yang langsung dibalas _death glare_ oleh pasangannya dan mencibir dalam hati; _iya sudah kebal soalnya. Mengapa? Karena tiap hari kau pukul terus kepalaku._ Ada _sweat drop_ imajiner di wajahnya.

—Inilah mengapa punya _seme_ rada sok Raja terkadang mengesalkan.

Menangkap banyak adegan _fuwa-fuwa_ di antara interaksi mereka, Ayumi mulai membuka mata hatinya. Ada suatu hal yang membuatnya tersenyum. Di matanya, Kageyama tampak jauh lebih manis jika bersama Hinata. Saat itu juga, dia memantapkan tekad untuk mendukung hubungan _duo_ aneh tersebut dengan segenap jiwa dan raga.

Jadi begitulah, selama tiga hari berturut-turut selang latihan sore yang penuh skandal akibat kedatangan gadis berambut hitam bernama lengkap Ayumi Hamasaki, apa pun yang dilakukan _love birds_ baru tersebut selalu kena tangkap basah walau tidak terang-terangan. Namun tetap aja, di saat kamu tengah menikmati waktu kebersamaan dengan orang terkasih kemudian tiba-tiba muncul satu hama yang menguntit, mematai, serta mendokumentasi adegan mesra yang seharunya _private_ pasti tak menyenangkan, bukan? Tetapi mereka berusaha masa bodoh serta terus berhubungan walau tidak sedekat sebelumnya.

Ketika hari ke empat, saat Kageyama membuka lokernya di pagi hari, ia menemukan benda misterius. Yaitu dua tiket ke taman bermain dekat daerah Miyagi serta— satu kantong plastik hitam ukuran besar? Lalu matanya menangkap secarik kertas kecil di bawah tiket yang bertuliskan:

 _"Ini tiket yang aku belikan buat kamu beserta Hinata-_ kun. _Minggu nanti kalian enggak ada latihan, kan? Gunakan waktu buat kencan. Ah, tenang, kok! Aku tidak akan membocorkan hubungan kalian. Malah mendukungnya._

Cheers, _Ayumi._

 _PS: maaf sudah membuat kalian tidak nyaman saat dilihat. Aku hanya terobsesi, kok."_

Sedetik kemudian, Kageyama sudah berjalan menuju kelas Shouyou untuk memberikan tiket tersebut. "Terima kasih, Ayumi- _san._ " Ujarnya pelan sambil melangkahkan kaki. Sesaat, dia tidak menyesali atas kedatangan gadis agak slengean itu karena sudah memberinya hadiah kecil. Hatinya berbunga. Sangat berbunga. Bahkan mungkin sekitarnya nampak berbunga juga. Apalagi di sekitar laki-laki _partner_ -nya di depan.

—Kayaknya dia ingin memeluk Hinata langsung di tempat, saking gregetannya.


End file.
